Caixas
by Angelic H. Cherry
Summary: Draco resolve jogar fora coisas velhas de Hogwarts e acaba tendo alguns encontros com o passado. Drama, One-Shot.


Fazia muito sol, e estava quente. Era só mais um verão. Simples.

Mas era época de uma faxina nas coisas velhas da casa, então ele estava completamente vestido e fazendo duas caixas de papelão flutuarem a sua frente, erguendo a varinha.

O porão estava ficando especialmente atulhado de objetos e caixas, e Draco quis ver ele mesmo o que jogar fora e o que guardar. Nunca fora especialmente cuidadoso com os guardados que tinha em casa ou com toda a velharia que havia no porão. Talvez porque nunca tivesse precisado jogar nada fora. Estava tudo ali, sempre, e ele não precisava nem olhar.

Parecia que era hora de colocar a mão na massa.

Eram duas caixas grandes e velhas, meio puídas apesar de terem sido bem conservadas. Em letra elegante num dos lados de cada uma estava escrito "Draco Malfoy - Hogwarts". Era algo que tinha ficado para trás há muito tempo e que seria lembrado para sempre. Que bruxo se esqueceria dos melhores anos de sua vida, sua adolescência, em Hogwarts? Aquilo eram caixas de puras lembranças daquele tempo que para ele foram tão bons quanto ruins, memoráveis por diversas razões, das menores às mais graúdas e das quais ele não queria realmente se desfazer.

Ele pensou que precisaria de um encorajamento emocional para aquilo e olhou com doçura para a garrafa de Firewhisky que parecia cintilar magicamente à luz do sol, o líquido vermelho se tornando meio âmbar com a luz dourada.

Draco passou a mão nos cabelos loiros e encheu um copo de whisky, tomando um longo gole. Suspirou e abriu a primeira caixa.

Parecia estar cheia de livros, de todas as matérias, tamanhos e cores. Havia também alguns pergaminhos que ele abriu e viu que eram, entre trabalhos escolares com notas baixas e altas, conversas entre ele e seus amigos, todas com a mesma caligrafia que ele tinha atualmente, elegante porém quase ininteligível. Releu alguns com um sorriso brincando no rosto.

Ele era realmente muito cruel; ficou um pouco feliz por ter chegado a amadurecer.

Decidiu guardar alguns livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e jogar o resto fora, talvez doar para algum sebo. Os pergaminhos seriam todos jogados na lareira. Apesar de ali terem algumas lembranças especialmente agradáveis, era algo que ele preferia deixa para lá.

Tirou os livros da caixa, sacudindo as mãos por causa da poeira. Fez anotação mental de mandar o elfo doméstico tirar o pó do porão. Puxou a varinha, murmurando "_Tergeo_", e apontando-a para os livros, que se limparam um pouco.

Colocou aquela caixa de lado e puxou a outra. Estava cheia de objetos variando entre livros finos, relógios, revistas, recortes de jornais e outras bugigangas. Havia uma caixa menor e grossa, feita de madeira no fundo da de papelão. Ele demorou alguns segundos para realmente assimilar o que estava vendo. Puxou a caixinha, e ela parecia, pelo peso, estar completamente cheia de coisas.

Ele passou a mão por ela, apressado, tentando tirar todo o pó. Havia um cheiro de mofo tomando conta do aposento, e as mãos dele tatearam para o lado, procurando a janela, sem tirar os olhos da caixa. Empurrou a janela e ela se abriu, trazendo uma brisa leve e quente, e mais calor do sol.

A caixa era de uma madeira escura, quase cor de mogno, e parecia ter sido trabalhada à mão, antiga, apesar de simples. No tampo, havia uma flor de madeira clara e bem entalhada como se tivesse sido colada ali.

Draco ficou olhando para a caixa com o rosto inexpressivo, mas completamente chocado por a estar segurando novamente. Achava que a tinha perdido, jogado fora, qualquer coisa. Nunca esperara encontrá-la.

Os dedos pálidos dele tatearam a madeira com suavidade, como se temesse quebrar o objeto. Na frente do tampo havia um fecho de metal, meio enferrujado e meio duro. Draco se lembrava dele se abrindo com um estalido mínimo e suave. Sentiu uma pontada de dor ao se lembrar.

Dor.

Fazia um certo tempo que não sentia _aquela_ dor.

Ficou alguns segundos esperando que seus olhos começassem a embaçar, mas não aconteceu. Eles estavam secos.

Draco puxou o fecho, que raspou na ferrugem e se abriu. A caixa estava mesmo cheia.

Cheia de cartas, da mesma pessoa, para outra mesma pessoa. Quase quinze. Todas cartas que ele mandara, que ela recebera, guardara e depois o devolvera, com intenção de esquecer. Simples.

Embaixo de todas as cartas, havia um livrinho. Era fino, teria no máximo duzentas páginas e na capa estava escrito em letras finas e douradas o nome de um romance qualquer. Ele teve pequenos e rápidos flashes dela sentada na grama, com um vento leve balançando as vestes, com os olhos voltados para as páginas daquele livro, com a expressão levemente interessada. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, dessa vez quase gemendo.

_Dor._

Ele tirou da caixinha todas as cartas, algumas realmente grossas e passou a mão por elas, lembrando-se de que ela também tocara aquilo tudo, que fora dela, que ela cuidara...

Draco pegou uma delas e levou ao rosto, tentando inutilmente sentir algum cheiro, alguma coisa originalmente dela...

Mas só havia o cheiro de velharia.

Ele abriu uma das cartas, e viu sua caligrafia de novo, dessa vez parecendo mais caprichada e escrita com calma.

_"Amor,_

_Odeio passar o verão longe de você. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas estou louco que voltemos para Hogwarts. Esse lugar é um saco..."_

Ele sorriu de leve, com a expressão admirada, e a imaginou-a lendo a carta, parada de frente para uma janela, como ele, depois de desamarrar o envelope da perna de uma coruja qualquer... felizmente, ele conseguia imaginá-la com um olhar apaixonado e feliz, uma garota que não via há tanto tempo e que agora já era uma mulher.

Depois de reler umas três cartas feitas por ele mesmo, Draco folheou o livrinho e viu que havia uma página marcada com uma dobra. Seus olhos percorreram a página e encontrou um trecho que lhe chamou a atenção. Inclusive pensou que a página estava marcada por causa _daquele_ trecho.

"Chegou rapidamente à conclusão de que algumas feridas se fecham, mas sempre continuam ali, doendo de vez em quando. Mas nunca a mesma dor. Sempre diferente. O tempo não as cura, só anestesia. E ele teria que conviver com aquele vazio para sempre, deixando com que o tempo passasse e tentasse levar algo que seria eterno."

Mais uma vez ele esperou que chorasse, que alguma reação externa acontecesse, mas não houve nada. Já estava anestesiado.

Ele virou a página e grudada na entrada da lombada do livro, havia alguma coisa roxa e seca. Ele pegou devagar, pois parecia ser mais delicado que papiro e velho.

Ela meio sem forma e realmente frágil. Draco deixou que aquilo pousasse em sua mão, balançando sem voar com o vento que vinha leve pela janela.

No início ele não reconheceu, e achou que fosse só uma sujeira.

Depois se lembrou que ela dissera que guardaria aquela flor dentro de um livro, porque assim ela não sumiria, e mesmo que secasse ficaria ali, preservada. Ele não se lembrou das palavras exatas dela, e achou que não importava. Tudo o que importava já se tinha ido, e tudo o que importava era apenas ela.

Ele respirou fundo, e tomou o resto do whisky, tentando se recompor e parecer natural. Enquanto colocava a flor no livro, as cartas de volta à caixa e apertava o fecho de metal, decidiu que jogaria aquilo tudo fora. Nada voltaria. Haveria sempre o vazio, e não seriam objetos, por mais belos que fossem, que a trariam de volta.

Então Draco Malfoy deixou tudo ali, deu as ordens para o elfo de que jogasse tudo fora, queimasse, que fosse, e doasse os livros.

E voltou para sua vida normal, tentando, sem conseguir, não pensar em nada daquilo.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

**N/A: **Nossa, minha primeira fic postada no . Achei que seria uma NC17, mas acabou sendo uma One-shot bem dramática.

Estou particularmente surpresa comigo mesma, pois já faz um tempo que não faço dramas e de repente me saiu isso, e eu adorei escrever. Achei que merecia estrear a minha conta. (:

Felizmente, foram poucos os que leram isso aqui e, um dos que leram disse que qualquer um que tenha um passado do tipo, vai se identificar com o Draco. Beijos pra essa pessoa :*

Comentem, gente! Sei que sou novata e não posso pedir muita coisa, mas o link aí embaixo é tão atraente, não acham? 8D

Beijos ;**

Angelic H. Cherry.


End file.
